Sonic Unleashed
by Xhunter11
Summary: Three years after Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic and his friends meet a cat with amnesia, a fox on a mission, and a new enemy as they discover the true story of the chaos emeralds.
1. Episode 1: Cat and Fox

Three years ago...

Shadow: I don't know how much longer I can stay in my super form!

Amy: If you two don't hurry, the whole world will be gone!  
Knuckles: Give it your best shot and take him down!  
Tails: Everyone is counting on you! You have to win!  
Rouge: I know you can do this, now let him have it!  
Eggman: You have to win Sonic!

In the middle of space, a gold hedgehog and a silver hedgehog were fighting the most powerful lifeform in the galaxy. The Biolizard. And if they didn't defeat him, then he would destroy the Earth, and possibly the rest of the galaxy with it. The gold hedgehog was Sonic, and the silver hedgehog was Shadow. They were in their super forms, thanks to the power of the chaos emeralds.

Sonic: There it is Shadow, his weak spot!  
Shadow: Right! CHAOS SPEAR!

Holding out his hand, Shadow created a ball of blue energy, and threw it at the Biolizard. It split into ten spears of blue energy, which all flew into the Biolizard's face. It roared, showing that it was weak.

Sonic: Now Shadow!

Sonic and Shadow created a huge orb of energy and threw it at the Biolizard, which had fused with the Space Station ARK.

Sonic & Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

The energy covered the entire space station and sent it to a spot safe from the Earth. However, Shadow didn't have enough energy, and he fell towards the Earth.

Episode 1: Cat and Fox.

Ever since Sonic and Shadow succesfully defeated the Biolizard and saved the Earth, people have been living a life of peace. Dr. Eggman quit his evil ways, and decided to live on the Space Station ARK. Tails has been working on the chaos emeralds, trying to learn everything he can about them. Knuckles has been guarding the Master Emerald, while Rouge quit working for the president and has decided to live a normal life. Amy has moved in with Cream and her mom, and Big is still living in the Mystic Ruins. However, the one thing that everyone wants to know: Where is Sonic? About three months after the ARK incident, he vanished. No one has heard from him since. Many people are spreading rumors that he died. Others are saying that he ran off with a lover. But the true reason is about to be revealed...

Knuckles: Another day, another bore.

Even though Knuckles liked this life of peace, he had been getting restless.

Knuckles: Maybe telling Rouge to stay off the island wasn't such a good idea...

Knuckles looked up the sky, his thoughts trailing off to the beautiful batgirl. Three years ago they started off as enemies, but they slowly developed a friendly relationship. Because of Rouge, Knuckles often found himself thinking about her. Wondering if she liked him more than a friend. Then again, he hadn't seen her in three years, so she probably forgot about him.

Knuckles: Maybe I should fly down to Station Square and see what she's up to.

Just then, the island started to vibrate. The vibrations then turned into a massive earthquake.

Knuckles: CRAP! Angel Island is falling, again!

The island leaned to one side, then the other. Then, it started to fall at an alarmingly fast pace.

Knuckles: But wait. If the Master Emerald is solid and in it's place, then how could the island be falling?

Knuckles slammed his fists into the ground, bracing himself for the impact.

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was laying on a beach blanket in the Mystic Ruins. Since Sonic wasn't comming back anytime soon, she decided to catch up on her tan. Next to her was Cream the Rabbit, and sitting on the edge of a cliff was Big the Cat, who was fishing.

Amy: This is great! When Sonic gets back, he'll have to notice me!  
Cream: I have to say, this is pretty fun!

Suddenly, a big shadow appeared over Amy and Cream.

Amy: Hey Big, could you not get in my light?  
Big: Uh... it isn't me.  
Amy: What?  
Cream: Amy! Look out!

Amy took off her sunglasses and saw that Angel Island was going to crash into the ocean.

Amy: EVERYONE! RUN AWAY!

Big got up, grabbed Amy and Cream, and ran as fast as he could. The island crashed into the ocean, causing a giant wave to fly up and slam into the three. Amy slammed into a rock, Big crashed into a tree, knocking it over, and Cream flew up into the sky. When the wave subsided, Knuckles walked off the island.

Knuckles: I never get tired of that.  
Big: Hey look! It's Knuckles!  
Cream: Hi Knuckles, how are you?  
Knuckles: A little bored, but I'm okay. Amy: Knuckles! You ruined my tanning session!

Amy walked over to Knuckles, a pair of broken sunglasses in one hand and a hammer in the other.

Knuckles: Uh... sorry? Amy: Sorry! You slam me into a rock and ruin my tan and all you can say is sorry!  
Knuckles: Yep.

Amy just stood there. She couldn't come up with an arguement, and could tell that Knuckles didn't really care. So, she tossed her hammer and glasses into the air and huffed off. The hammer came back down, conking Knuckles in the head.

Amy: Yes!

Back at Tails' workshop...

Tails: Finally! This is my greatest discovery yet!

Tails had been conducting tests on the chaos emeralds, trying to figure out everything about them. He knew most of the emerald's properties, but he wanted to know them inside and out. This time, his hard work had payed off.

Tails: According to my findings, the chaos emeralds are each tied to a different power. Red is fire, green is forest, orange is wind, purple is love, blue is water, aqua is light, and silver is darkness. Also according to my findings, the emeralds can create life. But that could be an error.

Just as Tails finished that up, there was a knock at his door. He put the purple, aqua, and silver emeralds away, then walked over to the door. When he opened it up, he saw a female cat standing in the doorway. She had orange fur, blonde hair, aqua eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

Tails: Uh... Cat: Hi there. My name is Miyu, what's yours?  
Tails: Miles. No wait! It's Tails!  
Miyu: You have two names?  
Tails: My real name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails.  
Miyu: Because you have two tails, right? Tails: Yeah.

Miyu giggled, and Tails blushed a bit.

Miyu: By the way, i'm sixteen. How old are you?  
Tails: Thirteen.  
Miyu: And you live by yourself? That's pretty cool. Tails: Can I help you?  
Miyu: Um, I was wondering if I could stay here.  
Tails: Why?  
Miyu: Because... I can't remember anything.  
Tails: What...? Miyu: I just woke up in the Mystic Ruins, and I managed to find my way to your house. The only thing I can remember is my name, and I don't want to be out there alone.

Tails could tell that she wasn't making this up. Plus, she was pretty cute.

Tails: You can stay as long as you want.  
Miyu: Really! Thanks!

Miyu walked into the house, and Tails closed the door. But, standing on the traintracks, watching Tails' house, was a female fox. She had yellow fur, brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, and she had a handgun on her hip.

Fox: It has begun. Hopefully I'm not too late.

She jumped off the tracks and vanished.


	2. Episode 2: Sonic Chaotix

Episode 2: Sonic Chaotix 

While all this was going on, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon were in a heated situation.

Mighty: So close, almost got it!  
Charmy: Be careful, Mighty!  
Vector: Don't screw this up, Mighty.  
Espio: Look out!

There was a loud crash, and Mighty slammed his fists in frustration.

Mighty: Crap! That was my last quater!

Mighty had been playing Street Fighter II: Pinball Edition. And he had just loss his last life.

Mighty: And I almost had the high score.  
Pinball Game: 1st: STH, 5,000,000 points. 2nd: DST, 3,810,674 points. 3rd: CLD, 3,700,001 points.

Charmy: Hey look!  
Mighty: What?  
Charmy: The highest score: It's Sonic!  
Mighty: What makes you think that?  
Charmy: STH stands for Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Vector: The guy who runs this arcade did say that a blue hedgehog was in here before us. So it could be him. Mighty: ... We've been looking for Sonic for three years and he's been playing pinball the entire time!

At that moment, there was a loud sound that caused the windows in the arcade to break. The chaotix all hit the ground for cover. They heard metal clanking, and they looked up to see a giant metal bear coming towards the arcade.

Espio: Get ready guys! We're on!  
Mighty: Finally we get some action!

The bear crashed through the wall of the arcade, causing the other people to run away.

Espio: Let's do it!

Espio jumped up and tossed five kunais at the bear. They all bounced off.

Mighty: Let's see him take this!

Mighty ran towards the bear and slammed his fist into it's side. The force of Mighty's punch was absorbed by the bear, then fired back at Mighty. Mighty flew up into Espio, and they both slammed into the ground.

Vector: Let's go Charmy!  
Charmy: Right!

Charmy flew into Vector's mouth, and got covered in energy. Vector jumped up and tossed Charmy at the bear. Charmy just bounced right off.

Vector: I won't let you win!

Vector ran towards the bear, jumped up, and body slammed it. The bear grabbed Vector, then tossed him into the Mortal Kombat 3 machine, breaking it apart.

Vector: At least something good came out of this.  
Espio: What are we supposed to do!  
Mighty: Looks like we have to retreat.  
Unknown: Hey barry! Why don't you try taking me on!

Everyone, including the bear, turned around to see someone leaning against the Soul Calibur machine. He was a hedgehog with a white shirt, jeans, and long blue quills. Everyone knew who it was.

Sonic: Long time no see, huh?  
Mighty: it's Sonic!  
Espio: Sonic's back!  
Vector: No way! I can't belive it!  
Charmy: SONIC!

The bear tried to slash at Sonic, but Sonic kicked off the machine and punched the bear in the chest. He then did a flip kick, ripping it's head off. The bear collapsed, lifeless.

Sonic: Looks like you guys got a bit rusty while I was gone.  
Mighty: What are you doing here, anyway?  
Sonic: Well, I was trying to get that thing away from the flicky's, but then I saw you guys and thought that you could use a workout.  
Espio: Looks like you were right.  
Sonic: By the way, can you guys take me to Tails and the others? Vector: What for?  
Sonic: There is something very important I have to tell you guys.


	3. Episode 3: Knuckles' Mission

Episode 3: Knuckles' Mission. 

Back at the Angel Island crash site, Knuckles had just finished telling everyone what had happened.

Amy: So, the island just fell?  
Knuckles: Yeah. Usually, there is a reason why it falls. Like, the Master Emerald is stolen or broken. But as you can see, it's right there.

Knuckles pointed to the Master Emerald shrine, which had the emerald safe and sound.

Cream: Maybe something is wrong with the emerald.  
Knuckles: What are you talking about?  
Cream: You know how some toys use a battery to work?  
Knuckles: Yeah.  
Cream: Let's say the Master Emerald is a battery which powers up Angel Island and causes it to fly. After a while, the battery runs out of power and you have to replace it.  
Amy: I get it! Your saying that Angel Island fell because the Master Emerald is running out of power, right?  
Cream: Exactly.  
Knuckles: That's impossible. The Master Emerald's power source is unlimited, it can't run out of power.  
Cream: Are you sure?  
Knuckles: Yes I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?

Cream shrugged, and Knuckles sighed. He decided to sit down and think. While he was thinking, he saw Big walk over to the island. He put both hands on the island and started lifting it.

Knuckles: What are you doing!  
Big: Trying to throw it back into the sky.

Knuckles shook his head, and Big fell down, exausted.

Big: It's heavier than it looks!  
Knuckles: No duh.

Knuckles stared at the ground. He wanted to think about the Master Emerald and Angel Island, but his mind kept wandering to Rouge. Rouge laughing, he and Rouge walking, he and Rouge talking. Eventually, he slammed a fist in frustration and stood up. Amy and Cream saw this, and decided to talk to him.

Amy: What's wrong now?  
Knuckles: I don't want to talk about it.  
Cream: Talking usually helps.  
Amy: Come on, Knuckles! Tell us what's on your mind.  
Knuckles: ...Fine.

Amy and Cream smiled as they waited for Knuckles to talk.

Knuckles: Um... uh... I was kind of...

He scratched the back of his head and was blushing a bit.

Knuckles: Could you guys...take me to Rouge?

Amy and Cream giggled a bit, which made Knuckles a bit made.

Amy: Sure! We'll go get changed, and take you to Station Square as soon as we finish.  
Knuckles: Good.  
Cream: But we need to fix you up a bit before you see her.  
Knuckles: Why?

Three years alone had caused Knuckles' dreadlocks to grow really long, his shoes were all worn out, and he was pretty dirty.

Knuckles: All right fine! Now can we please get on with it!

Cream and Amy giggled, then walked away to get changed. While Knuckles was standing there, Big walked over to him.

Big: Want to know what I'm thinking?  
Knuckles: Not really.  
Big: I'll tell ya anyway!  
Knuckles: Oh geez.  
Big: I think Amy's hot! Knuckles: Uhh.  
Big: And Cream is pretty cute too!  
Knuckles: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by the screams of Amy and Cream. Knuckles and Big ran towards the source of the sounds, and found a robot echidna. In one arm was Amy, in the other arm was Cream.

Knuckles: Who are you!  
Robot: I am Metal Knuckles. And I have been sent to retrive miss Cream and miss Amy.  
Knuckles: Drop them right now or I'll rip you apart!

Before Knuckles could do anything, Big whipped out his fishing pole and managed to wrap the line around Metal Knuckles. Knuckles ran towards him and managed to get Cream. He was about going to get Amy, but Metal Knuckles broke the wire and flew off with Amy.

Knuckles: AMY!  
Amy: Knuckles, help me!

Knuckles, Cream, and Big started running after Metal Knuckles. After a while, Metal Knuckles let out a laugh, and dissapeard in a flash of light. Knuckles fell on his face, Cream fell on her knees, and Big just stopped.

Knuckles: AHHH!

Knuckles slammed his fists into the ground, creating a hole.

Cream: Knuckles...

Big: What do we do now?

Knuckles picked himself off the ground, clenching his fists in anger.

Knuckles: We're going to get Amy back.


	4. Episode 4: Hedgehog, Cat, and Fox

Episode 4: Hedgehog, Cat, and Fox. 

Having left the Chaotix to heal up, Sonic was on his way to Tails' workshop.

Sonic: If the information I got was right, then Tails is the next target!

If Sonic wasn't the fastest hedgehog in the world, then he would be worried. Lucky for him, he made it to Tails' workshop in a minuet. He walked towards the door and knocked. When it opened, he saw Miyu standing in the doorway.

Miyu: Can I help you?  
Sonic: Um...does Tails live here?  
Miyu: Oh! You must be Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic: Yep! That's me.

Miyu: Tails told me so much about you.  
Sonic: I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?  
Miyu: My name is Miyu.  
Sonic: Miyu...  
Miyu: Oh! I can't belive I forgot!  
Sonic: What?  
Miyu: Tails isn't here. He stepped out about an hour ago.  
Sonic: Where did he go!  
Miyu: He said he was going into Station Square to pick up some parts.  
Sonic: Crap. Thanks anyway.

Sonic started to leave, but Miyu put here hand on his shoulder.

Miyu: Is something wrong?  
Sonic: Someone is after Tails. I need to find him before they do!  
Miyu: Then I'm coming with you!  
Sonic: You can't, it's too dangerous!  
Miyu: But Tails was the only one who helped me!  
Sonic: What?

Miyu: I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from, so I wandered through Station Square and Mystic Ruins. No one would take me in, and then I saw this house. I decided to give it one last chance, and he helped me.

Sonic: ...Okay. You can come with me.

Sonic and Miyu went to the train station. Sonic walked towards the ticket booth and pulled out some cash.

Sonic: Two tickets, sir!  
Sir: I'm terribly sorry, but the train isn't working right now.  
Sonic: What! When can you fix it?  
Sir: It will be ready by tomorrow.

Sonic walked back to Miyu.

Miyu: What's wrong now?  
Sonic: The train isn't working. But that's okay, because I perfer running.  
Miyu: You mean, I'm gonna get to see your legendary speed?  
Sonic: If you can keep up.  
Miyu: I can keep up!  
Sonic: Then let's go!

Sonic and Miyu stood on the tracks. In a flash, they were gone.

Back at Station Square, Tails was sitting in front of the train station. He had a pair of goggles around his neck, a green vest over a white shirt, and dark green pants. He couldn't find the parts he needed, and to make matters worse, the train was out of order.

Tails: Well, I could always fly back, but that would take forever!

He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some cash.

Tails: I have enough to use the motel. Guess I'll just do that.

He started to walk towards the motel. While he was doing that, the female fox was standing on the roof of a building. She had a sniper rifle that was aimed at Tails.

Fox: If I kill him now, my mission will be complete.

She knelt down and was about to fire.

Fox: It's such a simple task, but why can't I do it?

She wanted to pull the trigger, to end the suffering and pain, but something inside was holding her back. For some reason, she thought she heard a voice telling her to let Tails live.

Fox: I can't let him live! He'll ruin everything if I do!

Standing up, she aimed at Tails and fired. Tails heard the gunshot and felt it hit him in the chest. He flew back a bit, and hit the ground. The female fox saw this, and jumped down to see if he was dead. She walked towards his body and reached for his jacket. Suddenly, Tails grabbed her hand. He then stood up, much to her surprise.

Tails: What the crap was that!  
Fox: Your alive! How?

Tails reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken remote control.

Tails: The control for my Cyclone. I always keep it in my pocket.  
Fox: You were supposed to die!

Tails: Apparantly not.  
Fox: Looks like I'll have to kill you with my bare hands then.

She entered a battle posistion, and so did Tails.


	5. Episode 5: Enter Rouge

Episode 5: Enter Rouge. 

Knuckles, Cream, and Big had made it to Station Square. Although Knuckles wanted to save Amy as fast as possible, he needed some help. Whatever place they were going to was probably heavily guarded, and that meant Knuckles needed a master spy.

Knuckles: As soon as we find Rouge, we're going after Amy.

Cream: But we don't know where Metal Knuckles took her!  
Knuckles: I saw the letters T.A. on his back. And if you've been paying attention, there is a ton of stuff in Station Square that has that symbol on it. We'll just ask around.  
Cream: Okay...

While they were walking around, a police officer approached them.

Knuckles: Is there a problem?  
Officer: Don't you know that all furries are required by law to wear clothes?  
Knuckles: No.  
Officer: Do you have an excuse?  
Knuckles: I've been living on an island for the past three years.  
Officer: Well if you don't get some clothes, then you'll have to leave.  
Knuckles: Fine!

Knuckles started to walk off, but then stopped.

Knuckles: Can you tell me where to get some clothes?

About two hours later...

Knuckles: Finally got out of that stupid store.

Cream: I don't know Knuckles, you look kind of cool.

Knuckles had a black muscle shirt and brown jeans, and he had his quills tied in a ponytail, with rose colored sunglasses covering his eyes.

Knuckles: I have to admit, it is nice to see Big wearing something.

Big walked out of the store with a hawaiin shirt over a white T-shirt and knee-length shorts. He also had his fishing pole clipped to his back.

Big: I'm the esscence of style.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, Cream giggled.

Cream: And the best part is, I got a new outfit!

She had a white T-shirt with a big pink heart on the back, angel wings on the front and blue jeans with rhinestones around the cuffs.

Knuckles: Yeah. Now can we PLEASE find Rouge?

Rouge: Somebody call my name?

Knuckles turned around to see Rouge standing behind him.

Knuckles: Rouge!

Whithout thinking, Knuckles hugged Rouge. She was surprised, but she liked being hugged by him. Realizing that he was hugging Rouge in public, Knuckles stopped and jumped back a bit.

Knuckles: Sorry about that.  
Rouge: Don't be.  
Cream: Rouge, something terrible has happened!  
Rouge: The Master Emerald shattered again?  
Knuckles: No. Amy's been kidnapped.  
Rouge: What? By who?  
Big: Some robot that looked like Knuckles.

Knuckles: The letters T.A. were on his back.  
Rouge: T.A.?

Knuckles: Do you have any idea who it might be?  
Rouge: Tenji Association.  
Knuckles: What is that?  
Rouge: They appeared about a week after Sonic went missing. They deal in all types of weapons and robotic technology.

Knuckles: Who is in charge of it?  
Rouge: No one knows exactly.  
Cream: So Amy was kidnapped by an Eggman wannabe?  
Big: Then we gotta go bust them up!  
Knuckles: Rouge, can you take us there?  
Rouge: Of course I can.  
Knuckles: Great! Let's get going!

Knuckles started to run off, but then he noticed that no one was following him.

Knuckles: What?  
Rouge: Why run when you can drive?  
Knuckles: But I can't drive.  
Rouge: I was talking about me.

Rouge pulled out some keys and pressed a button. After she pressed it, a pink and white convertible pulled up next to them. Rouge got in the driver's seat, and pressed another button. This caused the car to extend, revealing a backseat.

Rouge: What are you all waiting for? Hop in!

Knuckles jumped over Rouge and landed in the passenger side. Cream and Big were in the back. Rouge turned it on, and they sped off.

Knuckles: How fast does this car go?  
Rouge: 0 to 80 in five seconds.  
Knuckles: Five seconds?

Cream: YEE-HAW!  
Big: WHOA!  
Knuckles: I would have perferred running!


	6. Episode 6: Showdown at Station Square

Episode 6: Showdown in Station Square. 

Tails and the female fox were standing in the middle of Station Square, each waiting for the other to attack.

Tails: Before we fight, just who exactly are you?  
Fox: Since your going to die, you should probably know who killed you. My name is Tarrisa.  
Tails: Tarissa... That's a nice name.  
Tarissa: If you think I'll let you go because of a compliment, your dead wrong.

Tarissa ran towards Tails and slammed a fist into his stomach. Tails managed to grab her fist, spun around, and tossed her on the ground. She jumped up and did a spinning kick. Tails ducked it, then jumped over her sweeping kick. She then did an uppercut, knocking him in the chin and on his back. He jumped backwards, then flew up into the sky. she jumped up, and he flew towards her. They connected fists, then Tarissa tried to kick Tails. Tails put his feet on her feet, then pushed off. He did a backflip, then flew into her with a headbutt. She crashed into the ground. When she looked up, she saw that he was coming down fast. She jumped out of the way, and when he hit the ground, she slammed him with her elbow. He crashed into a bench, causing the people watching to run away. She started to run towards him, but he picked up the bench and tossed it at her. She jumped over it, only to get knocked into the sky by Tails' uppercut. Tails flew into the air, but she kicked him in the head, sending him back down. Tails crashed into the ground, and so did Tarissa. They both stood up, breathing hard.

Tarissa: I have to admit, your living longer than I thought you would.  
Tails: And I thought you were all talk.  
Tarissa: Enough fooling around, I'm going to finish you off with this attack!  
Tails: That's my line.

Tails put his hands together and closed his eyes. Then, he seperated his hands and opened his eyes. His hands were covered in yellow energy, and his eyes had yellow energy coming out of them.

Tarissa: Is this your-  
Tails: ANGER STORM!

Tails tossed the energy off his left hand, causing a huge gust of wind to send Tarissa flying back. Then, Tails tossed the energy off his right hand, causing a lightning bolt of chaos energy to slam into Tarissa. Tarissa was heavily injured from the attack, but she managed to stand.

Tails: Your still going to fight? You can hardly stand!  
Tarissa: SHUT UP!

When Tarissa screamed, she was surrounded by chaos energy.

Tarissa: It's all your fault! You destroyed everything! And I won't stop until your dead!

Tarissa reached into her jacket and pulled out a control.

Tarissa: He gave me this to help kill you. I thought I could kill you without it, but I was wrong.

She pressed the button, and everything started to vibrate. Then, Tails heard something that sounded like a jet airplane. He then felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a robotic hedgehog.

Tails: Metal Sonic! I thought you died in the volcano!  
Metal Sonic: I can be rebuilt. And I can kill you without effort.

Tails punched Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic grabbed Tails' hand. He then tossed Tails into the sky, then flew up and slammed him back into the ground with a kick. Metal Sonic then went to slam Tails with a kick, but something grabbed Metal Sonic's foot.

Tarissa: It can't be!  
Tails: Sonic!

Sonic was holding Metal Sonic's leg with a grin on his face. He then tossed Metal Sonic into a phone booth, shattering it.

Tails: Sonic! Where have you been?  
Sonic: I'll tell you everything as soon as I take this creep down!

Miyu: And I'll help!

Sonic and Tails saw Miyu approach them.

Sonic: No Miyu. This is my fight, and Tails needs your help.  
Miyu: ..All right.

Sonic walked towards Metal Sonic, who was ready to fight.

Metal Sonic: My rival.  
Sonic: Long time no see, bud! I think it's time we settled this score.  
Metal Sonic: My thoughts exactly.


End file.
